blinovitch_lmt_doctor_who_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Smith and Jones (TV story)
Smith and Jones 'is the first episode of the third series of [[Doctor Who|''Doctor Who]]. It was written by Russell T. Davies, directed by Charles Palmer and featured David Tennant as the Tenth Doctor and Freema Agyeman as Martha Jones. Overview To be added Synopsis The Doctor, along with hundreds of staff and patients, is transported to the Moon when an entire London hospital is inexplicably relocated. The hospital is under a protective barrier and oxygen is limited; with the arrival of the Judoon, a sort of intergalactic police force, it becomes obvious they are looking for an extra-terrestrial being. In the chaos of the hospital, the Doctor meets Martha Jones, an inquisitive medical student, and the two of them must seek out an alien fugitive hiding among the patients and now must find it before either the Judoon find it and execute the hospital of concealment of a criminal or the fugitive destroys the Earth beneath them... Plot As Martha Jones makes her morning commute to the hospital for work, she receives various calls from her sister Tish, brother Leo and divorced parents Francine and Clive regarding Leo's 21st birthday party that evening, all of them expecting Martha to pass messages from one person to the other. After hanging up, Martha is stopped abruptly by the Doctor, who walks up, takes off his tie and walks away, leaving her bemused; she is also intrigued by a black-leather-clad figure entering the hospital at the same time. Inside, while putting her lab coat on, she gets an electric shock from her locker door. Joining a group of other medical students, overseen by their supervisor Dr. Stoker, Martha and the others participate in a medical assessment on a patient named Florence Finnegan before moving onto the Doctor, under his alias "John Smith", posing as another patient but pleading ignorance to running up to Martha previously. Later, while Martha is on the phone to Tish again, heavy rain pours down on the hospital with the raincloud suspended right above the building. To everybody's shock, the rain starts going upwards and the building is engulfed in bright white light and shook violently around. Running to the scene, Tish finds the entire site cordoned off, the entire hospital having disappeared, leaving a giant crater in it's place. Inside, Martha, along with all the other patients in the hospital look out the window to discover that the entire building has been deposited on the moon. While a mass hysteria breaks out in the corridors, Martha muses that the windows on the wards aren't airtight, so, by rights, they shouldn't be breathing. The Doctor, having donned his suit again and heard everything, is impressed by Martha's deductions and asks her to lead him to a balcony to look outside. Stepping out, the air continues to hold and Martha looks on at the world above in awe, thinking about her family and the party that night. Upon being told that he needs to 'earn' his title when he gives Martha his actual name, the Doctor thrusts a stone at the air shell keeping in all the oxygen when Martha points out that the air will eventually run out, suffocating over 1000 people. Suddenly, three, giant cylindrical spacecraft fly in overhead and land a distance from the hospital. From the ships emerge platoons of advancing aliens the Doctor identifies as Judoon. The squads storm the hospital and remove their helmets, revealing their rhinoceros-like appearance and adopt the language before they start performing DNA scans on everybody and cataloging them as human. Watching this from above, the Doctor surmises that the Judoon are on the hunt for a convict of alien origin, meaning that if they catch him, he would also be taken for the suspect. Meanwhile, Finnegan approaches Stoker in his office with the leathered figures, known as Slabs, in tow and ominously has him restrained while she approaches his throat with a straw. The Judoon continue their search upstairs while the Doctor looks through the records for suspicious patients, explaining to Martha that the Judoon are intergalactic law enforcement and that they were the ones responsible for transporting the hospital with an H2O scoop. He also stresses that if they suspect the hospital guilt of harbouring a fugitive, it would be sentenced to execution and the lives of everybody in the building forfeit. Martha goes to ask Stoker and walks in on Finnegan consuming his blood before she sends a Slab after her. She and the Doctor flee from their attacker and barricade themselves in an X-ray room. Powering up the X-ray machine with his sonic screwdriver, the Doctor downs it by exposing it to radiation, absorbing the rest of it into himself and expelling it into his shoe (before promptly disposing of the other one to avoid looking daft); however, the action also burnt out the screwdriver. Returning to Stoker's office, narrowly avoiding getting killed by the Judoon when they scan the Doctor, they examine him and the Doctor suspects that Finnegan consumed the blood so as to assimilate it's properties and evade the Judoon's cataloging by appearing human. Outside, the Judoon encounter Finnegan and catalog her, determining her to be human. While reasoning that Finnegan will head to MRI room, the Judoon burst into the hallway. To serve as a distraction, the Doctor kisses Martha and runs off; while scanning Martha, the Judoon detect the Doctor's trace and interrogate her. Rushing to the lab, the Doctor confronts her while she tampers with the MRI scanner, covering as another dumbstruck human. Maintaining his babbling while being restrained by the other Slab, he gets Finnegan to explain her plan to overload the MRI machine and fry the brain of everybody on the side of the Earth facing the moon, giving her the opportunity to steal the Judoon ships and escape. With that in mind, the Doctor clues her in that the Judoon are increasing their scans and she realises she has to assimilate again before proceeding to enact the painful process on the Doctor. Having finished with Martha, the Judoon burst into the lab as Finnegan finishes with the Doctor. Martha, realising the trick the Doctor had played of coaxing her into assimilating him, scans Finnegan again and the Judoon find her to be non-human. Further scans prove her to be the Plasmavore charged with murdering the Child Princess of Padrivole Regency 9. After disposing of the Slab, the Judoon execute Finnegan and declare the case closed; the chief orders all troops to withdraw without stopping the damage Finnegan did to the MRI scanner. Unable to stop it herself, Martha uses the remaining oxygen to perform CPR on the Doctor before falling unconscious. As the hospital runs out of air, the Doctor manages to shut off the scanner and keep it from going critical. Carrying Martha back to the ward, the Doctor watches as the Judoon use the H2O scoop to return the hospital to London. As paramedics tend to the patients and doctors from inside the hospital, Tish rushes up to Martha and starts babbling for answers; Martha spots the Doctor walking away from afar. That night, Leo's party goes awry when Martha's parents start arguing and Clive's girlfriend breaks up with him; while Tish and Leo go after their parents to settle their nerves, Martha spots the Doctor and follows him into an alleyway where he's waiting with the TARDIS. Considering the fact that she saved his life, the Doctor offers her a trip into space; she is skeptical when he also claims to be able to travel through time, but he proves it by travelling back to the morning that removing his tie in front of the earlier Martha before returning. Showing her the inside of the TARDIS, the Doctor makes it clear that he's only taking her on one trip to thank her and then returning her home and, after a brief period of teasing, Martha states that she isn't interested in him. With that said, the Doctor launches the TARDIS and welcomes his new friend aboard as it hurtles down the time vortex. Cast * The Doctor - David Tennant * Martha Jones - Freema Agyeman * Florence Finnegan - Anne Reid * Mr Stoker - Roy Marsden * Francine Jones - Adjoa Andoh * Tish Jones - Gugu Mbatha-Raw * Leo Jones - Reggie Yates * Clive Jones - Trevor Laird * Annalise - Kimmi Richards * Morgenstern - Ben Righton * Julia Swales - Vineeta Rishi * Judoon Captain - Paul Kasey * Judoon Voices - Nicholas Briggs Crew To be added References To be added Story Notes To be added Continuity To be added Home video and audio releases To be added External Links * Official ''Smith and Jones'' page on '''Doctor Who Website